Elevators are used not only the private sector, but also in the public sector. A pleasant, sufficiently bright lighting and a decorative interior furnishing can influence the mood of the user in the elevator cage. Elevator cages are also often provided with transparent walls which make it possible for the users to see the surroundings from the elevator cage.
Escalators and moving walkways are used almost exclusively in the public sector, for example in department stores, shopping centers as well as in larger hotels. They generally comprise a support structure and at least one plate belt or step belt, which is arranged in the support structure and movable in its longitudinal direction and with which lateral stationary balustrades are connected. The balustrades often have transparent panels which are fastened to the support structure by means of a balustrade base. Balustrades with transparent panels are usually termed glass balustrades. A handrail moving with the plate belt or step belt can be arranged above each balustrade. In order to make possible a view of interesting technical aspects of an escalator or moving walkway the framework structures are sometimes also clad with transparent panels.
Escalators and moving walkways often have lighting systems which increase the comfort of the users and contribute to avoidance of accidents. Some lighting systems for moving walkway and escalator installations are designed so that only certain regions of the moving walkway or escalator installations are lit. These regions are located between the balustrades. For example, only an upper region with the handrail, a lower region in which the balustrades and the plate belt or step belt impinge or those regions by way of which the moving walkway or escalator installations are entered or left are lit.